A Super Love
by GingerLyValentine
Summary: This is the Story of Ginger Valentine, Someone who is the Only one who Superboy is Understood by.


*Third Person P.o.v*

"Team, Please report to the briefing room" Batman's voice echoed through the Cave. The team rushed in, SuperBoy Obviously the first to enter. "What's going on?" Robin asked as he ran in skidding to a stop. "We have a mission right?" M'gann guessed, Obviously correct. "Yes, We have reason to believe The Witch Circe has taken over the Cadmus project." Wonder woman spoke. "W-what!" Superboy, Cadmuses previous subject Shouted. "Yes, I feel your pain Young Superboy, We cannot go ourselves, for Circe most likely will sense our presence. Yet you all, She may not" Doctor fate spoke. "You're mission is to break into the cadmus base and Stop what ever devils work circe is up to." Wonder woman spoke. "You are dismissed" The Team fled off to go gather things they may need for an overdue stake out.

* Conner's/Superboy's P.o.v"

After the briefing I rushed off to my room to gather things such as Food,water,etc. "Hey, Conner!" I turned to see BeastBoy running over to me. "Hey, I was wondering, Do you date Megan?" He asked. I glanced down at him "Not anymore, Now go away!" I shouted at him causing him to double backwards. I got a faint feeling of remourse but quickly regained composure and finished gathering my things. I soon entered the hanger where Megan and Lagoonboy were in deep conversation, I felt myself staring into The wall trying to ignore Lagoon Boy's annoying voice. Once aboard the ship I waited for everyone to get on. "Is everyone clear on the mission?" Megan asked. "Right" She said taking off.

We had been flying for a couple hours, and all ready it was becoming tiresome. Arriving onto the grass filled island. We quikly split into two teams: Me, Blue, Robin, And Beastboy. M'gann, batgirl, Bee, and lagoonboy. "Team alpha take the top entrance, While team Beta will take the direct approach" I said Fixing my glove and Flinging my fist into the ground causing an EarthQuake to hit the front storage door, Alarms blazed as we continued to fight our way through. "Behind you!" I head, I quickly turned around to see a Purple light speed towards me, Bashing me into the far wall.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Did you really think kids could stop me!" Circe laughed. "It seems that my Sister didn't teach you well enough. My pets get them!" as she shouted those words The scientist turned into a variaty of animal/Human mixtures. "Remember, They're still humans!" I shouted knocking one out, kicking forward one into another. I swurved around to chase after Circe who had just flew through a door. "I want her out now!" she shouted behind I door, Soon it came crashing in as I charged in.

*Ginger's P.O.V*

I could feel myself floating in midair, but soon I came to plummet down, as I lie on the ground naked my only impulse was. Kill, and that I shall! I quickly got up. "Here my dear." A woman dressed in purple, My "Mother" Spoke handing me a Simple black corset,skirt,and Kneehigh heels. "It's too late now!" She shouted. "You're all going to die at the hands of my baby! Kill them!" I lunged forward Using my Golden Smash hammer attack on the boy with an S on his chest (Picture The hammer like a Sinestro ring hammer). He got up with a boulder in hand, it soon came plumetting at me. I raised my left hand "With the power of zues, Begone!" I shouted making a blue eletrecity bolt fly from my hand smashing into the boulder sending depry in all derections. Soon more Adults/Teenagers came to help the one I hand been in previous combat with. "With the power of artemis, I send the away!" I said calling forth a silver bow in my hands, Shooting several arrows in their direction. Alot of them getting impaled but getting up for I didn't seem to attempt to kill them. I could feel a sensation beating at my head, "What are you doing!" I shouted gripping my head, As I felt the feeling go away, I could feel the control on me leave. My eyes began to blur, I fell but felt arms wrap around me keeping me up, I soon Passed out.


End file.
